


Learning Something New

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Archery, M/M, Quote Challenge, discord headcanon thing i made i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "Let go."(Usopp trying to teach Sanji how to shoot a bow and arrow. He has to be kinda close to Sanji to adjust his form and aim, which he thinks nothing of. Sanji, however, is having a plethora of FEELINGS.)





	Learning Something New

After some convincing that their captain really  _ shouldn’t  _ tag along, they made their way through the forest that covered about half of the village they docked at. The place was full and lush with healthy green, and when they traveled through it far enough, the smell of civilization became a thing of the past. The tall trees that could touch the stars if they wanted to shielded them from the sun very well, besides for the clearing where the rays made the small creek sparkle. 

“How come we’re using bows?” Sanji asks, keeping his voice a little softer than usual to not scare off their potential dinner.

“Faster, quieter, and I think it would be easiest for a beginner like yourself. At least until I get proper pistols in order...and an extra slingshot.” Usopp responds in the same matter as they walk on the path before suddenly stopping them. “See that?” 

“See what?” 

The younger man points off the side of the path into a patch of dirt. Grey eyes squinted at it, making out some faint indentations. It was hard to make out what it could be, but if his lover’s briefing taught him anything before going out, “Tracks?” 

“Bingo. This way.” He breathes, leading them towards the clearing and stopping every so often to see about where the signs wanted to lead them net. 

“What do you think it is?” 

“Rabbit. Large one too.” 

They’re just about to walk out into the brief empty spot where sun shined down, but Usopp suddenly stopped them and moved more behind the the couple trees in front of them. Without saying a word, he pointed- 

Lo and behold, the large rabbit that was promised, right in the middle of the grassy patch to graze and sun itself at the same time. The grey fur-ball seemed to be taking its sweet old time which gave the younger man the perfect moment to teach. He carefully slid is bow over his head and had his lover switch spots with him, before nudging him a little closer to the clearing. 

“I’m taking this one?” He asks, obviously confused because he wasn’t even sure how to use a bow and arrow properly. 

“Yeah, I’ll help you.” The younger man whispers, stepping behind the older man to pull an arrow out of his quiver. “Okay, so you’ll wanna hold it like this.” 

He helped curl his fingers to hold the grip properly, as well as positioning the arrow between his fingers and on the bowstring.  Usopp didn’t really think anything of closing the distance behind the cook as the string was pulled taut with his help. It was a little awkward, considering Sanji’s height, but of course, the sniper didn’t think about that either. His scent of sandalwood and gunpowder filled the older man’s nose, which he totally didn’t mind, he  _ loved  _ this smell. Once the owner of it was satisfied with his form, his hand slid down his arm from the arrow, causing his skin to gooseprickle. Color faded on his pale cheeks, but that could easily be blamed on the heat- 

“What?” Sanji realized something was said, but he was too busy paying attention to the fit, tan body close to him that held a slight shimmer from sweat and moisturizer. Even the faint smell of coconut oil that graced every black curl had his attention, almost undivided. It even distracted him from his heart starting to pound in his ears for no good reason...or how much he liked the closeness and the warmth, down to the gloved hands perched on his shoulders. 

“Let go.” Is whispered close to his ear, a small shiver going down his spine which almost ruined his perfected aim. “Hurry! Before it moves!” 

And, of course, Usopp gives hims a congratulatory clap on the back as if he did nothing wrong or remotely treacherous. He then complains about the heat, and then about how hungry he is. It was infuriating how he just...just  _ obliviously  _ puts one of the Monster Trio under some kind of spell. The cook  _ kinda  _ wanted to guide the other man’s back into the nearest tree but that could leave their meal vulnerable to being stolen by other animals, at least that’s what Usopp explained on their walk over. 

“But, we still need to do a little more target practice before we skin that thing…You know, I would say that since you caught it,  _ I  _ should cook it but-” 

Sanji  _ wanted  _ to ask ‘will it be just as up close and personal?’ with a suggestive wiggle of his brow, but he didn’t want to get rid of such... _effective_ teaching methods. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh. 
> 
> hey. 
> 
> don't mind me. im just your local garbage person who has been playing too much red dead redemption 2 lately and for some reason thought about this.


End file.
